thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Asra
Described as a wandering magician with a wealth of secrets, Asra is first introduced in-game as your teacher in magic, and is one of the three current available love interests. It is implied there is history of a romantic nature between you, as your first memory is that of waking up in Asra's arms. Regardless, he is intensely fond of you no matter which route you currently follow. Appearance Asra appears as a svelte young person with golden brown skin, fluffy white hair and purple eyes. He has a mischievous grin, and dimples appear on his cheeks when he laughs. He dresses in a poorly fitted white shirt and brown and black slacks, both with gold decorative studs. Around his neck is a gold choker and a small blue crystal on a thick cord. Indoors he wears a pink shawl with gold tassels. When travelling he has a long, sleeveless multicoloured coat, a ruby scarf, and sometimes a black hat with a large, bright feather. Personality Asra is characterised by a wanderlust and curiosity that often leads him away on mysterious journeys, and he enjoys exploring faraway locations. To your enduring annoyance, he is often enigmatic and acts ambiguously, especially when pressed about your past. However he confesses to hate keeping secrets from you, and refrains from telling you complete truths only to keep you safe. He is very devoted to and protective towards the apprentice, admitting that he journeys partly to escape his overwhelming feelings for you, as he cannot tell you how he feels. At times Asra is difficult to predict, but he can always be depended on to arrive whenever you need him. He is free-spirited and sociable though ultimately private, preferring to spend his time alone or with you. He also enjoys teasing others with a mischievous humour, delighting in making them fluster. However when the favour is returned, or upon receiving genuine affection, he appears comically uncertain of how to respond. Carefree and content to live in the moment, Asra appears to dislike worrying for the future, and will remind you to do the same. History Early Life Asra was orphaned from a young age and grew up on the streets of Vesuvia with Muriel, who he met 17 years before the start of the game. They slept on the beaches with other orphans, although they rarely felt safe enough to truly sleep. Asra met you before he and Muriel moved into the cottage in the forest together. Life became much better for them after that, but Asra wondered if he would ever see you again. Another magician gifted him Faust's egg. Asra created the tarot deck himself, choosing the designs and animals based on what he believed fit the archetypes. The spirit of the Magician archetype taught Asra magic, and appears as a purple-eyed anthropomorphic fox when speaking to him. Eventually he began to explore places beyond Vesuvia, as well as other magical realms. During his travels he came to own a small cottage in Nopal, which he last visited prior to the outbreak of the Red Plague. Lucio had manipulated Asra into working for him, in order to protect Muriel. Lucio failed to mention Muriel was doing the same thing. At the Palace When the plague broke out, Asra travelled to the palace for an indefinite amount of time in order to search for a cure. For reasons unclear both Muriel and Julian warned him of Lucio, to which he insisted that he needed the palace's resources, and that Lucio posed no real threat while sick. While there he befriended Nadia and Julian, and entered into a physical relationship with the latter. The trio appear to have become very close, celebrating Nadia's birthday and embarking on a trip together. During his stay at the palace it is clear that Asra at this point knew and missed you, claiming you'd gone to "a place I can't follow", and even carving your name into the base of his favourite tree. At some point, Asra afflicted Julian with a curse for an unknown reason. He also gave Julian a Raven statuette, similar to Muriel's bear, and the fox, horned owl, and snake statues in his cottage in Nopal. Night of the Masquerade During a memory shown to you by Faust, you learn that you attended the last Masquerade with Asra, although you were unaware you knew him back then. Asra asked Muriel to find Julian and take him to Count Lucio's rooms, which were already ablaze. Three-Year Interlude Succeeding your horrific amnesia, Asra spent three years rehabilitating you and re-teaching you magic. Although he tried to restore your memory several times, remembering your past would send you into a catatonic state, and only the erasure of your memories would set you back to normal. He confesses that after attempting this several times, he gave up from fear of permanently damaging you. He settled for teaching you to meditate whenever remembering caused you headaches, warning you not to try and evoke your memory deliberately. He frequently asked Muriel to check up on you while he was on his trips, despite Muriel's dislike of you. Prologue Interactions The game opens to Asra saying goodbye to you as he prepares to depart on a journey. He leaves you his tarot deck as a gift, and has you tell his fortune one more time. He then leaves abruptly upon hearing a knock on the door. Asra confesses his love to you, and hints at his struggle with it, if you unlock the paid option "What do I mean to you?" in the final scene of Book V. The scene concludes with him erasing your memory of the encounter, presumably to avoid sending you catatonic once again. Route Book VI: The Lovers Into the Past You awake in Nadia's garden, in the daytime. You have the day off. As you decide to rest somewhere different, a voice calls out to you-- but it is not your name, only the word "worried". It is Faust. You grow confused, since you don't consider Faust your familiar. Faust directs you to the back of the tree, which says your name. You are quivering, searching for who might have done it. You come to the conclusion it was Asra. Asra makes an appearance by Faust staring into your eyes. You cannot speak, and feel small... Asra picks you up. This may be a memory reel of the conversation between Faust and Asra. He reveals that you are always on his mind and spills his thoughts. In a flashback, Julian makes an appearance. Julian confronts and teases Asra about his daydreaming and napping, while saying he may have found the cure. Julian does not wear an eyepatch; his eye appears normal. You snap back to reality; you are staring up at the leaves above you. You get an unfathomable urge to go to the library inside. Faust makes another appearance, but only says "help". Portia makes an appearance once you go to the library. She is curious as to what you're up to. Portia nearly unlocks the door for you, then says you had dropped your emerald necklace Nadia had gifted you in Books I-V. She doesn't give it to you quite yet, but tells you not to mention what you saw to Nadia. You come off puzzled. You assume it's the conversation between Portia and Julian. She finishes up the job swiftly of opening the door and hands you back the necklace. You enter the room, and it ends there. Secrets Between Pages Faust still accompanies you in the library, saying "find". You eventually reach for two books that you feel Asra has touched. You begin to read one but Faust says "friend". You are thrown into a memory reel again. Nadia makes an appearance. It is seen that Asra and Nadia are talking among themselves. You come out of the memory reel, and pick up the opposite book you did not choose. Nothing happens. You walk to another bookshelf in the corner, feeling that Asra's magic is there as well. You get a flash of the masquerade as you look there. Faust speaks again, now it is the word "here". Faust makes her way to Julian's desk and looks at you. The final book is a red tome doused in dust. You get blinded by the dust once you open the book, unable to see. Faust wraps around your wrist and you close your eyes. Julian makes an appearance. He seems to be searching for something. Asra also makes another appearance, as he is on pillows. They are working on the cure to the deadly disease that's spreading. Asra takes a look at Julian's notebook after walking to Julian's desk, soon escalating only a tad. Soon, Asra says that he has to return to the shop. Julian offers to walk Asra home. Julian states that he wants to protect Asra and care for him. Asra rejects. You are emitted from the memory and you leave the library eventually. The Other Side You get to the garden. Sitting at the fountain, you look in. Taking the emerald necklace, you prepare to drop it in. Before you can, Asra makes an appearance in the reflection. He was just thinking about you. Faust also makes another appearance. She is coiled beside you. You want to ask Asra questions. You first ask why your name was carved into the tree. He doesn't answer properly. He now wants to talk in person. As if he was never the reflection, he holds his hand out to you. You get pulled down into the abyss. You soon awaken and Asra engulfs you in his arms. He states that he missed you. You are astonished and look around. It's hazy, but beautiful. You ask Asra where you are. He answers, and walks to the edge of water. His hand is out once again. You take it, and he begins a conversation. Asra starts to walk on water, as described as glassy but able to hold his weight. You begin to duplicate his move as well. After a little chit-chat, Asra moves his hands to your elbows, telling you that you need to get your memory back. Again, he holds your hands in his and continues to converse. You get sent back into reality (eventually) and wake up by the fountain. Faust is still there, but was asleep before you woke up. She says Asra's name. After you tell her what he's up to, all she says is "relieved". She wraps around your wrist once more. You head back to the room. Book VII: The Chariot Reunion You begin by waking up in the guest room of the palace because someone had knocked. It was Portia. She greets you kindly, and states that you two have a lot to do. Faust makes an appearance, just above Portia at the door frame. You try not to make it noticeable. This tactic fails and she spots Faust. Faust makes a great escape down the hallway as Portia looks shocked. She turns back to you and comments about Faust. She seems not to know Faust. Portia, worried Faust would get into something, takes off after Faust. You hurry with her. You and Portia end up losing Faust for a moment, but Portia spots her again. Faust makes a mad dash to the garden. Nadia makes an appearance. She says the Chamberlain needs a word with her. A mysterious person in a cloak appears and it takes a human form after a small ritual (much like "Remember The Time" by Michael Jackson in the first few bits of the video). Asra makes an appearance, greeting the Countess. The two put up a conversation, Faust upon Asra. Asra suddenly walks to you, apologizing prior to it. Nadia assumes that Asra missed you a lot, making a remark that you were entertaining as is. Asra asks Nadia if he can pull you for today. She accepts, and tells you to enjoy yourself. Before you could leave, she compliments Faust on her looks. She asks where he (Asra) had got her from. Simply, he replies it was a gift. You two depart silently. Asra states he pulled you because he wants to test your magic. You first head to the market, staying close to Asra. You make it to the bread, fresh out the oven. The baker and Asra strike up a conversation. Eventually, you and Asra leave the bakery. You and Asra pass over a fortune teller, and he notices you avoid it. He offers to do a love reading midway conversation. You two go off path eventually, curious as to where you are going. You and Asra get to the edge of the woods. It isn't a normal walk, which you assume you're looking for more than what you came for. Enter the Cave You begin with thoughts to yourself. In the midst, Asra asks you what you are thinking about, as if he knew. He tells you to relax. Asra and you begin training/the test. Faust coils on you, while Asra leads you to the cave. Supposedly, it is a hot spot for magic. Faust leaves your shoulder, and you walk side by side to the cave. You are confident, but sense there's something he's not telling you. You enter the cave, nevertheless. The cave is very bright, temperature humid. Energy flows through the cave. Although it isn't the destination, there's still a chance of getting lost. He wants you to lead. Asra and you get there, Asra shocked. As the first part commences, you step on lily pads. Asra desperately wants to come to your aid, but refrains from doing so. ...Causing you to be submerged under water. Asra had rescued you, slightly worried but proud. You notice a change in surrounding. He'd quickly kiss the corner of your mouth and help you. Asra and you exit the cave. Sanctuary You hear a whisper as you take in your new surroundings. It could be the same voice you've heard in Books I-V, when you were chasing the bunny and deer guard, and near the stairs where Lucio's dogs lay. Asra seems unfamiliar with the voice. But that doesn't stop him from trying to see who the voice is as well. To your surprise, it may be Lucio. Asra's eyes seems to darken/dull at that name with anger and/or disgust. Asra begins to worry if Lucio hurt or scared you. Asra tells you to not listen to Lucio, as it may seem important by the expression on his face. Asra says that Lucio is an attention seeker, or hungry for attention. You and Asra decide to leave and make something to eat. You two stop in a circular clearing, and begin the cooking. Asra goes on to warn you more about Lucio, and refers to the painting in the palace. He'd state that he'd place some protections on you before sending you back to the palace. Asra did not cease the action just yet, but also says that he wants you to see Lucio. Faust speaks the word "him", and hides frantically. Asra hoists you upon the rock, asking if you see him. Of course you do, which he is staring directly back at you (in his goat form). He begins to talk to you. Lucio knows you already. You are in great fear. Asra breaks you from it, and seems disgusted and angry. He tells Lucio to go away, and reminds you to not let him scare you. Apparently, he was talking to Asra as well, threatening. Asra didn't yield, though. He puts the spells on you. Book VIII: Strength The Low Road The setting is night. Asra is beside you, as you two leave the city. Midway, you get into a memory. Asra and you are talking about the cave. Asra then stops, and says it is a bad idea for you to go back (to the palace). He would hold hands with you, meaningfully. Asra would offer to take you away... Until the sight of Lucio caught in your mind. You agree anyway, shaking Lucio from your thoughts. Faust was given the task of keeping an eye on Nadia. You and Asra are on your way, and you are deep in the fields.He decides to strengthen and test your magic due to things changing at the palace and the cards. There's a golden circle of "wheat" and Asra performs a small ritual. This summons an animal or creature. It turns out the golden circle is a large animal. The two are familiar. The Beast can speak as well, like "groaning wood". The Beast speaks your name, after a sniff. It seems familiar with you as well. You do not remember meeting the Beast. Asra finally says that he needs help. Asra says to Nopal you and he will go. The Beast agrees. You two get on, and go. You three reach a desert-like scene, the destination. There is a house here, and it's welcoming. You go inside and Asra stays out to water the plants. Away from it All You awake from a sleep, forgetting your dream. Sooner, Asra awakes. Asra says that he had heard you talking to yourself but could not tell what it was. He says that it is about the two of you. You get a sudden flash of memory. This flash of memory summons Muriel . Muriel says that it's only a matter of time before you and Asra vanish into your own world. He seems upset (if not jealous). You are taken out of the memory, and Asra seems a bit concerned. You shake it off, and Asra gets up to make food, rice pudding to be exact. The food gets done, and you two sit outside to talk about the future. A person comes this way, and they seem to know Asra. Asra is unfamiliar at first, but the mysterious person mentions the first time they met. Asra remembers. They say that the spring is dried out, and hopefully you chose to help them. You three make it to the spring, and you try to help them alongside Asra. When you try, the ground violently shakes and red erupts from there. No Escape You thought it was fire. There was no heat, but a vibrant red gleaming. It darkens the sky like a storm. It was insects. Asra was confused, mistaking it for hallucination. Snapping out of it, he leaps to your side. Asra sweeps you into his arms. You return it, and the crowd gasped (at the red). This causes the spring to refill and moisten. The people rejoice. You are swept into the crowd and treated with a great feast. As you two wait for the feast, the artist lets you guys pick a clay animal. A snake reminds Asra of Faust, but doesn't choose. He wonders how she is doing at the palace. Asra identifies with the fox. You do not find one. The food is prepared. Asra wants to eat alone, which he does. Saguaro piles your plate, and says that they will play a few instruments and he asks if you can dance. The party ended, and Saguaro filled you in about the beetles. Apparently, Vesuvia had cursed (not really, but cause them) them with beetles after they declined an offer. Count Lucio had ceased this offer. You and Asra head back. He decides to test your magic at the mention of water. You two head inside after a failed attempt at water. Asra announces that those beetles were a sign and have to head back to Vesuvia. He presses a kiss to your hands. Asra worries that something will happen to you and he nearly cries (if you picked the free one, not the choice that costs money). You two get onto the beast and leave. Book IX: The Hermit Shelter From The Storm Asra and you decide to head back to the house to shield yourself from the storm. You two get into the forest, and meet Faust again. She is excited. There's a big storm. You two end up staying at Muriel's house. Asra wants you two to be friends. Asra, you, and Faust gather by the slowly dying fire. This makes Asra go out to get more. While he's out, Muriel makes an appearance with a boom. Inanna shows too. He stands over you. Obviously, you aren't welcome. Faust scares him at first, though. Asra comes back. The Hermit The five of you sit near the fireplace and discuss a few things. Asra gets the introduction out of the way in this process. It feels like you know Muriel. Asra says that you remember best by smell not by image. Asra also recalls how Muriel and Asra met. Inannna seems hurt, bleeding by / on the nose. Supposedly a goat was around Muriel, could be Lucio. Muriel says he's checked all the protections-- but not the one up on the tree. The three of you go to check. Along the way, Asra collects some berries, greens, herbs and mushrooms. Asra reaches and intertwined with your hand. As the moment gets sappy and affectionate, Muriel stops the walk all because they reached the desired destination. Muriel says something as well, making his ears red. It's unknown what he said but it made his ears flare with red. Asra expresses more hatred for Count Lucio in the scene. Muriel meets back with you guys, supposedly seeing Lucio. The Magician ''' The three of you head to a rune. It is at the top of a mountain, and it is darker than what time it really is. Asra offers you some water which you drink, the rest he drinks. Asra and you take up a conversation. Asra is taking you to your gate, but Muriel stays behind to protect the both of you. You and Asra enter, and he takes you underwater. You get to a beautiful beach, referencing Vaadhoo, in the Maldives. You two are here to asks questions. A fox on two legs meet with you and Asra. You two follow the Magician. Asra speaks about Lucio when mentioned that an entity is manifesting at the palace. The Magician then transforms into Asra. You can sense a test. You two are sent back to reality and head to the palace. It's still raining. Book X: Wheel of Fortune '''Hungry Eyes Haunting Taunting Rise and Fall Powers Asra has a wide range of magical abilities that have barely been seen in game. Magic in this universe seems to follow a Whatever you can imagine, you can make real rule, so this list will mostly cover key abilities. * Water '': Asra has an affinity for water related magic. You were able to reach out to him in another realm through his favourite palace fountain, where you sensed his magic leaking through. He made a dramatic entrance where his form collapsed into sand and reappeared in a waterspout he created. * ''Divination : He has a mystical tarot deck that he is well known for and taught you to use. You can both feel it speaking to you when you do readings, and sense its weird energies. * Familiar '': Asra and Faust have a special bond. They can telepathically communicate over great distances, but it is not a constant thing. Asra needs to consciously reach out to speak with her. * ''Healing : He can wipe away scars with little effort. Julian also claims his healing curse was from Asra * Protection : He uses magical glyphs to ward doors, and weaves protection charms out of dried grass. He has heavy protections on himself to keep Ghoast Lucio away from him. * Illusions : He disguises both of you to speak to a fourtune teller * Teleportation : He unlocked the library portal for you and Julian * Personal Gate : The Lisa Frank oasis is Asra's personal connection to other realms, created by Asra himself. Relationships The Apprentice Asra and the apprentice are very close, despite his frequent absence, which he admits are partly due to how overwhelmed he is by his feelings towards them. He has lived with them for an unknown amount of time, during which he teaches them magic. The apprentice can be annoyed by the many secrets that Asra guards from them, since he cannot even say it is for their own good. Asra cares deeply for them, but is afraid of acting on his feelings. Strangely, he always seems to arrive just when they need him. Faust Faust is Asra's familiar, and the two are very close. Asra received her as an egg . They can communicate telepathically over great distances, where she whispers secrets in his ear. Julian Asra and Julian appear to have met while working at the palace to cure the Red Plague. Although aware of Julian's growing feelings towards him, Asra seemed to view him as an annoyance and claimed that he was already enamoured with the apprentice. Eventually, however, he acknowledged Julian's desire and the two began a physical relationship. At some point their relationship met a messy end for an unknown cause, and both are bitter about it for different reasons and hurt by their fallout. Although, presently, Julian admits he had unfair expectations of Asra, and hopes he is a different man than when he was with Asra. Nadia Although Asra remarks that he and Nadia had once been close, even sharing secrets and talking late into the night, they are now strangers due to Nadia's memory loss. Despite being saddened by this, Asra has not yet tried to rebuild their relationship. He expresses a belief that she may not want to remember him, and may be unaware she suffers from amnesia much like the apprentice. Muriel Muriel and Asra grew up together on the streets of Vesuvia, and they met seventeen years before the game is set. Asra and Muriel lived around the wharf with a lot of other orphans and although Asra tries to recall the times more fondly than him, Muriel describes it as 'bad'. Some time later on, Muriel also painted masks for Asra to sell during the Masquerade while he stayed home. According to Asra, Muriel had to do a lot of things for Lucio in order to protect Asra, all the while Asra did the same for Muriel's protection without either knowing of other's arrangement until later on. Asra is his best and only friend, and Muriel seems to watch over you when Asra is out of town. Asra is also the one who gave Muriel his gift when he asked for it after helping him. Lucio For reasons yet known, Asra harbours extreme dislike for Lucio. Given the nature of the Count's personality, the feeling was likely mutual. During a game of truth and dare, Asra admits that Lucio is the one person Asra can never forgive and thus, never forget. Later on, Lucio calls Asra "impossible to hate and impossible to love". Trivia *Although referred to with he/him pronouns in-game, Asra is canonically non-binary. *Some inspirations for him came from Howl Jenkins and Yoshitaka Amano’s art for Vampire Hunter D. *He is known to have unusual tastes in food. Among his less eccentric favourites are rainbow sorbet ice cream and blue raspberries. *Julian is the most impulsive thing that he has ever done. *His favourite season is Spring. *He knows how to do cool showy knife tricks. *He speaks three languages. *He has an airy, intimate voice. *He has very soft hair. Gallery Asra bk06 illo1 0.png Asra bk07 illo1 0.png Asra 9.png Asra 1.png Sticker chibi transparent Asra.png Asra versions.png Asra outfits.png Asra expressions.png Asra 8.png Asra transparent.png Asra sprite transparent.png Asra 3.jpg Asra 7.jpg Asra 4.jpg Asra 3.png Asra and Faust.png Asra bk09 illo1 0.png Asra in draperies.png Sleepy Asra.jpg Asra 6.jpg Asra 5.png Young Asra Muriel.jpg Young Asra Muriel comic.jpg Young Asra Muriel 2.jpg Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Asra Nadia Julian 1.png Asra Nadia Julian 2.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg 1 the magician.png __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters